Has Awakened
by Grapefruit Wannabe
Summary: I want to see him, just one more time." Sora then realized everything she was saying was like a broken-recored. Her grip on the paper in her lap tightened. Her azure eyes watered up as she looked at him. "I need to wake up."
1. Glass Staircase

**»** Disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**» **A/N** - **This is my first Fan Fiction. I hope you take a liking to it. I hope for constructive criticism. I really would like feedback on it. Because if not, I'm going to continue the trail I'm on. Thanks.

—

• **H **_**a**_** s**_** A **_**w**_** a **_**k**_** e **_**n **_**e**_** d •**

—

_Ancient Dream_

—

_Glass_ Staircase

• Chapter I •

—

Sora gradually made his was up the glass staircase, following as it curled upwards. He let the side railing lead him. He could see no stop to the stairs from where he was, nor could he even remember starting out this gradual walk from the bottom. He ventured on, though the further up he seemed to be, the brighter the whiteness around him seemed to glow. It stung his eyes, but he felt there was someone up there. And his intuition was right when he heard a soft feminine voice.

"Can you help me?" Sora took this as a sign of trouble and jumped the steps three at a time. Even though he hastened his pace, he still had not reached the ending to the twisted stairwell.

"...Just one more time..." The broken speech gave him more motivation to head upwards. He kept up his swift pace up the stairs until he fell forward. Sora spotted a colored pencil that he had slipped on and picked it up. He gripped it in his gloved hand and continued forward, seeing many of these colored pencils littered all over the stairs, keeping in mind not to fall again.

He saw above his head, through the clear staircase, someone settled on a step towards the top. Sora slowed down his pace until he came to a complete stop, standing only a few steps beneath a girl.

"...Wake up..." She whispered as her azure eyes met with his own.

"Huh?" Sora questioned, not completely understanding the situation. He ran his hand smoothly through his spiky brunette hair, pulling it out of his eyes.

"Can you help me?" She cocked her head to the side as she asked. Her pale blonde locks following her head in a wave. Her expression held distress.

"Sure, what's wrong?" He looked at her in question. She fiddled with the edge of her clean white dress, muttering something Sora couldn't quite catch.

"Uh, what was that?" Sora asked while bending down, maneuvering his head so he could look at the pale girl face on. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes locking with his. The look on her face made him take a step back down the stairs. She was on the verge of tears.

"I need to wake up..." She whimpered. Her answer confused him.

"Wake up?" He repeated her. "You don't look asleep to me!" He put on a goofy grin, trying to cheer the girl up. Suddenly a strong breeze blew threw the room. Making their hair and clothing blow to the side in sequence.

"Can you help me?" Sora brushed his brunette hair out of his face and looked at her curiously, the strong wind still blowing.

"I promise I will!" He gave her a genuine smile and reached out his hand towards her seated form. "How shall we wake you up?"

She looked at his hand, not bothered by the wind, with an hesitant silence she softly said, "I want to see him...just one more time..."

Sora outstretched hand slowly dropped by his side.

"Him?" The wind started to die down and Sora's voice seemed to echo though the area. "Him who? Do I know him?"

"I need to... wake up." Her words came out softly. She looked down again, fiddling with a piece of paper that lay in her lap. Sora scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out the girls strange words. He looked off to the side in complete thought. "Yes, wake up... what should I do to help you then?"

The blonde girl gave Sora a distressed look.

"Can you help me?"

Sora looked surprised at her repeated question. With a nod of his head, he answered trying not to make the petite girl more upset, though he was loosing his patients.

"I want to see him, just one more time." Sora then realized everything she was saying was like a broken-recored. Her grip on the paper in her lap tightened. Her azure eyes watered up as she looked at him.

"I need to wake up."

* * *

Sora opened his eyes only to cringe from the bright morning light coming through the window. He stretched his hands over his face in an effort to block the blinding light, the light still slipping through his fingers.

He slowly sat up still in the clothing he wore from the day before. He moved so his shoes touched the ground, his back to the window. Still dazed in sleep he stared down at his clothing-littered floor. He lazily stretched out his arms and yawned. Sora then scratched the back of his head and stood up. He kicked clothing on the floor out of his way to clear a path out of his bedroom, and out of his home.

Once outside he had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust to the light, he started his way to the nearest island across the waters.

* * *

Sora walked along the beach, kicking the sand as he went on his lazy attempt to search for his friends. With his arms entangled behind his head he spotted his pale haired friend sitting in his usual spot on the elevated piece of land above the water. Sora didn't waist anytime climbing up to the wooden dock that connected to where his friend sat.

"Riku!" The seated boy nodded his greeting, not turning around to face the brunette. Sora smiled and walked over till he stood next to Riku.

"Hey Riku wha--?"

"--Want to go another round?" Riku turned to Sora with a mischievous look. Sora looked at him surprised, his sea-blue eyes wide open.

"Yeah! You're on Riku!" Sora pointed his wooden sword at Riku. Riku scoffed and threw his own wooden sword into the air, catching it by the hilt. Sora took this moment to attack. He lifted the sword over his head as fast as he could, knocking Riku down. Riku fell backwards and onto his back. He shifted he body forward, kicking himself up and in the process kicking Sora.

Then Riku did a series of swings on Sora, one right after the other, giving Sora no way to dodge or defend himself. The brigade of hits pushing him back and over the elevated land they were standing on and into the water.

"Ah, man, no fair!" Sora brushed the wet hair out of his face, and raised his fist in the air at Riku. "I'll get you, yet!"

Riku squatted down near the edge to get a good look at Sora. His teal eyes glimmering in amusement.

"You can't beat the best!" Sora pouted as Riku laughed from above. He swam towards the shore, and back up and pass the dock to where Riku was again. Along the way wringing the water from his clothing.

Riku sat relaxed on the leaning tree on the elevated land. He was facing the ocean, his back to Sora. Showing that the fight was over.

Sora plopped himself tight next to Riku. He leaned back with his hands behind his head, taking in the morning sun.

Sora turned to Riku with his first initial question. "Where's Kairi?" Riku shrugged as he leaned forward. Not even glancing at Sora.

"Oh." Sora stared up at the clouds above him. Not really bothered by the light breeze blowing by.

"What--" Sora started, trying to find the words. "What did you dream about last night?"

Riku shrugged again. Not even thinking about it. "I don't remember. Why? You dream up something funny?"

Sora reluctantly nodded. "It was this girl--"

"--A girl?" Riku snorted out. He crossed his arms and faced Sora amused.

"Yeah, and she kept asking me to help her but I couldn't do anything for her. It was... strange. I don't know why I'm bothered by it."

Riku nodded processing the information. Sora sighed, leaning forward, he rested his face on his hand, elbow placed on his leg. Riku jumped up and bowed his head, pacing around, his silvery hair hiding his face. Once behind Sora, Riku let out a surprise attack, hitting him in the back of the head with his wooden sword, causing Sora to fall and holler in pain.

"I think," Riku started with a thoughtful look. Sora looked up from the ground. "That your too used to being the hero. And that there are people who you really can't help."

"Me, a hero?" Sora asked. Riku gave Sora a stern look, resting the wooden sword on his shoulder. "You depend to much on people needing your help." Sora winced at the blunt statement.

Sora stood up, wiping the dirt from his pants. He faced Riku only to see the other boy facing opposite. Using the open opportunity, Sora swung his wooden tool at Riku, and accidentally knocking them both off the dry land and into the ocean. After coming up to the surface Riku slapped the water in Sora's face. Though before either could say anything, they heard their names called.

A girl wearing a bright yellow dress, called from above. She was looking around for them.

"Selphie!" Sora waved his hands over his head, to get her attention. Pushing her curly brunette hair out of her face, she looked panicked.

"You guys, you gotta hurry! I saw Kairi in the woods back there! She was crying and I think I saw blood..." The boys below both looked at each other and raced for the shore.

* * *

Kairi sat on the leaf covered ground, holding her leg. Her cerulean eyes brimmed with tears. Pushing back her crimson hair from her face, she attempted to lift herself up, latching on the the tree next to her for support. Using her free hand she wiped the tears from her eyes. Giving a stubborn look, Kairi limped forward.

"Kairi!" Both boys called for her from behind. Surprised, she fell back again. Riku made it to her side first, grabbing hold of her wounded leg.

"Blood!" Taken back by his outburst, Kairi slowly sat up. She hissed at the pain from Riku's touch.

Sora came running to her side, a little behind. He held her chin in his hand.

"Your crying!" Frustrated, Kairi used her wrist to wipe away her tears. Looking back at her two friends who where a little to close for comfort.

"W-why are you guys here?" Kairi questioned as she scooted back from them, her personal bubble being invaded.

"Selphie said you were hurt and crying, and she was right! We need to wrap up you leg! It could get infected." Sora stretched out a hand for her, which she gratefully took. Standing up and keeping a hand on Sora, trying to keep her balance.

Riku wrapped a torn piece of cloth around her wound on her leg, stopping the blood.

"What happened?" Kairi turned toward Riku. She held her head down, ashamed.

"It's really nothing for you guys to worry about. It's my fault after all." She gingerly took her hand off Sora's chest and placed it back by her side. "You guy's go back. I'll follow once I'm- er, I'm done?"

Riku crossed his arms and looked at her in disappointment. Sora scratched the back of his head. Neither made a move to leave.

"Please, go back..." Kairi took a step to the side, limping slightly. Sora grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Kairi, why can't you tell us? We're you friends, we'll help you out." Riku nodded, agreeing with Sora's statement.

"I don't have the right. I did something selfish." She gave them a pleaded look. Making Sora feel guilty. He stepped aside for her, fiddling with one of the belts on his pants. Kairi gave him a small smile, she limped pass both of them. They watched her walk away until they couldn't see her anymore.

Riku kicked a pile of leaves in front of him.

"She just got by us so easily." he complained, his silvery hair shadowing his face.

"I don't think we were supposed to stop her." Sora fiddled with his fingerless glove.

"She's still injured." Riku stated as he started back towards the beach. Sora nodded, following Riku's lead back to the beach, looking back at the direction Kairi went.

* * *

Kairi sat atop a tree stump. Her wrapped-up leg fully healed.

"I don't know who to give it to." Kairi stared at the blank piece of paper, "I don't know him."

* * *

Sora sat at the top of a tree, looking at little seagull eggs. He watched them as they wobbled slightly, giving signs that they were going to hatch soon. And he wanted to be the first to see.

"You stay up there and those birds will starve to death." Riku hollered from below. Sora gave him an unbelieving look. "They'll smell human on there babies and won't come back."

Sora shook his head only for a piece of paper to slam right into his face causing him to fall from the tree and onto the ground, screaming.

Riku picked up the paper on Sora curiously. Flipping it over, he raised his eyebrows.

"There's nothing on it." His murmur caught Sora by surprise. Standing up, Sora leaned in to see the paper. Riku shoved the sheet into Sora's hands."See for your self."

Sora scanned front and back of the white sheet. It was all empty.

"Hey!" Kairi came running up to them, out of breath. She took notice of the paper in Sora's hands and have him a sudden hug.

"You caught it! Oh, thank you!" Kairi took the paper out of his hands. "How lucky!"

Riku looked at her healed leg.

"Did you complete your... thing?"

"Not yet." Kairi pushed her wine-red hair behind her ear.

* * *

**» **A/N - Thank you for finishing this chapter. I hope this comes across the way I wanted. Please review and tell me you thoughts.


	2. White Corridor

**»** Disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**» **A/N** - **Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed. It gave me a big smile to read that people though my idea was intresting enough to read. I hope this will be even better then the first chapter.

—

• **H _a_ s_ A _w_ a _k_ e _n _e_ d** •

—

_Grapefruit Wannabe_

—

_White _Corridor

• Chapter II •

Riku stood atop a staircase that curved off into two, with a corridor to his right and left. In every direction viewed, the walls were clean and spotless. He stared down the staircase, tempted to down. He made no move as he looked at all four passages he could possibly go.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a blue paint trail on the wall of one of the corridors. He made his way over to it. Watching as the thick wet paint dripped down the wall. Examining it he saw that it was a smeared hand print across the wall, and it lead all the way down the hall and around the first bend.

"What the--?" Riku whispered as he touched the paint and glared at the substance. Wiping it off on the wall, he followed the trail down the corridor, paying no attention to the doors he passed.

Once he turned the corner he saw a girl walking a good ways away from him. She held one arm, covered in blue paint up to the elbow, against the wall. The other hand was holding a paint bucket and her back was to him.

"Who do you think is going to clean all this up?" Riku's question made her stop walking, though she made no other movements.

"Can you help me?"

Riku crossed his arms and chuckled. "I'm not your maid. If you don't want there to be a mess, don't make one."

"...See him...More time..." She spoke so lightly that Riku strained to hear her. He made his way over to her, standing beside her; he placed a hand on her shoulder to make her face him. Her body made no move to face him, but her face turned to look at him.

Riku hesitantly took his hand off of her shoulder and took a step back. "What did you say?"

"I need to wake up." She spoke clearly, dropping the bucket of blue paint she was holding. Riku stepped back even further from her. Not wanting the paint on his shoes.

"Wake up?" Riku chuckled. "From what?"

"Can you help me?" She whispered.

"Help, him…more time…waking up! What is it that you want?" Riku looked at her puzzled. She gave him a look of distress.

"I want to see him, just one more time." She placed her clean hand over her heart. Her other hand not budging from the wall.

"We all want more time..." Riku walked in front of her, ignoring the wet paint on the floor. "If you want to see him, go to him. Nobody here is stopping you."

"I need to wake up." She dragged her paint covered hand across the wall quickly, leaving her finger lines down the wall.

* * *

Riku tugged at the tie of the summer uniform the school required. Watching as his friends walked ahead of him. His mind seemed to be wandering off to that dream he had. It seemed real and felt real. Even the emotion to help to poor girl was a strong in his senses.

Sora looked back at his silver-haired friend. "Hey, Riku, what's got you so zoned out today? That's not like you."

Sora's voice snapped Riku out of his thoughts. He shook his head. "Uh..."

This seems to catch the other boy's attention causing them both to turn around looking questionably at Riku.

"Yeah man," The red-head said, his accent thick, "You've been real quiet, ya'know?"

"Sora," Riku started, looking him straight in the eyes. "It's about...the other day. Remember when you told about that dream that was bothering you?"

Sora nodded.

"Well I think...I think I had the same dream you did."Riku's voice drifted off at the end.

"Oi, what's this dream about?" The red-head asked again. The shorter blonde next to him nodded for him to continue.

"Wakka, the dream." Sora said slowly, "Is about this girl--"

"Did she have blonde hair?" The shorter boy asked. Wakka looked at Sora expectantly, his arms

crossed over his chest.

"Well, yes. She did. She kept asking for help and--"

"That dream you had, I think I had the same one." Interrupted the shorter blonde boy again. Riku's eyes widened but he did not utter a sound. "I can't remember what she said. But she had blonde hair and she just sat there talking about some guy."

"Tidus, I uh..." Sora was at a loss for words. "Are you sure?"

"Nu-uh man, no way." Wakka shook his head at them. " 'Cause that dream you seem to have had sounds similar to the one I had. And there's no way, man, we be sharing the same dreams, ya'know?"

"That doesn't make sense." Riku muttered under his breath. His legs started moving toward the school, the others following his lead. Each boy lost in there own thoughts.

* * *

Kairi ignored the school chime that warned her she was late. She sat comfortably on the beach, taking in the beauty of the red morning sky above the water. The once clean paper clutched in her hands, now wrinkled from being crumpled and thrown. No words tainted its pearl white surface.

"Naminé." Kairi's eyes weld up with tears. "To have such cruel words…How could you just leave it to me?"

The paper waved harshly about in the wind, freeing it from her grip.

* * *

Roxas sat watching his friends chat about the news traveling all through the school. And it seems they, too, had these dreams everyone else had been having. He wouldn't know though. He barely got any sleep nowadays. The rumors of a girl infiltrating your dream asking for help without the slightest hint. That was the jist of it.

"Guys, I'm going to just go home for now." Roxas sighed and headed out the door.

"You sure Roxas? It's not even close to dark out yet." The blonde said, looking up from the small huddle he was in. Roxas didn't give a verbal reply, his back to him, he just did a miniature wave with his hand over his shoulder so the other boy could see and carried on out of the hideout they had.

Skateboard in hand; he trudged down the street slowly. His slow pace caused by the thoughts of the school rumor. His dazed state caused him to be hit by a blinding source. A piece of paper blew tightly against his face.

Tearing it away from his face he saw a cute picture of a boy and girl holding hands. By the look of it, it was a lovesick girls doing. Though the people looked familiar, he wouldn't be surprised if he knew the couple shown. The island he lived on was so small.

"Ah!"

Looking ahead of himself he saw a girl run up to him. And by the speed she was traveling, almost knocked into him. A girl from his school by the look of her uniform.

"That--that's mine." The red-headed girl said, her face flushed. He couldn't blame her. The picture was obviously private. Roxas handed over the drawing to her and she took it warily. Once back in her possession she shoved it roughly into her school bag.

"It's such a nice picture too..." He stated, looking at the remaining corner of the paper hanging out of her bag.

"Picture?" Kairi asked, curious that he could see what resided on the paper.

"Yeah, your drawing. It's really nice; it should be treated better for how well it was drawn." Roxas saw the shocked look on her face and got defensive. "I mean...it isn't any of my business, sorry."

"No, it's a...would you like to keep it?" She tilted her head to the side and gently pulled the paper out of the bag. With the paper in hand she smoothed out its wrinkles and stretched out her arms, in means for him to take it.

"Wha- a no, no thanks, really. It's yours." Roxas shook his free hand in front of himself in decline.

"I insist it keeps flying away from me anyway." Before he could reply she thrust it on his chest and ran straight by him. She stopped running a ways away from him, looking over her shoulder to see him examining the paper.

"I found him."

* * *

The blonde girl, that haunted everyone's dreams, was sitting on a windowsill in a very dim room. The only light came from the small candle on the other side of the room.

She sat, curled up on the small cushion. She gazed out the window.

"Naminé, stop this. It's not real."

Naminé turned her gaze from the window, to see a hooded man from the corner of her eye.

"Not until... not until I see him again. And tell him... he should know." She said softly.

"He's not real!" The hooded man slammed his fist into the wall nearest him, the loud sound making her jump. "Dammit, that whole _world_ isn't real!"

Naminé bent her head down between her knees. "I know."

He sighed and turned to the open door behind himself. "You're not even real..." He said,

slamming the door behind him.

"I know..."

* * *

**» **A/N- Sorry I take so long to update. I feel really bad. Though I hope it turned out more interesting then the first chapter. I know this is my first FanFiction and I'm trying to make the best of it. Wish me luck and tell me if you there is something I need to change.


End file.
